I Am His
by SkyJoo
Summary: Because of her difference in appearance, Hitome had no choice, but to become Naraku's servant. Over time, she begins to fall in love with him, but will he ever love her back?


I think some people have the right to be bitter. If your lucky, you get to be born looking normal. You have the luxury of looking like everyone else, but if you're unfortunate like me, your born looking different from everyone else. People will fear you, because of what you look like. Why should I suffer, for just being a bit different? It's unfair!

Staring at my reflection in the little pond, I hated what stared back at me. I was a very normal looking ten year old, for the most part. My hair was the same color as darken tree bark. My skin was a bit tan from being outside in the sun often, and I was pretty thin, but that was normal for a child my age. The thing that made me odd was my eyes. My eyes didn't share the same color. My left eye was a gunmetal blue, that could easily be mistaken for gray. My right eye was a light leaf green color. The difference in eye color was very obvious, making it impossible to miss. Because of it, people in my village were beginning to call me a curse, or an omen. They were afraid to come near me. They kept their children from playing with me, which often left me without human contact They even forbid me from coming to close to populated areas. My eyes also gave me certain abilities, that the villagers knew nothing about. I was able to see things that were very far away, and if I focus hard enough, I could see a person's soul. I could also see things at a much slower rate than usual, giving me the reflexes of a cat, but I have to be completely calm to use any of my abilities.

When my mother found out about my abilities, she told me to never tell or show anyone what I can do. "Your father has curse you with these abilities." My mother would often say. I never knew my father, and my mother cursed his very name whenever I would bring him up. I didn't hate her for it though. I could understand why my mother hated him so much. He had abandon us, or at least I thought he did. Getting up, and dusting myself off.

I headed towards the deep forest, to once again play with my good friend Rin. Using my forbidden abilities, I looked around the forest, scanning the area for any signs of her_. There she is! _I rush over in her directions, running as fast as I could go. Realizing that I have gotten close enough, I begin walking a bit slower, giving me time to catch my breathe. "Hey, Rin!" I happily shouted. Rin turns around looking at me, along with glances from her companions. A huge smiled appeared on Rin's face.

"Hitomi, you're here!" She said running up to me, and wrapping her arms around me. Looking over her shoulders, I notice that the demon's golden eyes remained on me. Realizing that I had notice him gazing at me, he looks away. "Let's play, Hitomi." She said jumping with excitement. Ever since I met Rin, she has always brought me joy. She was my first and only friend. The color of my eyes didn't faze her, which wasn't a surprise. She was traveling with a very strong daiyokai. Though, I was always curious at how this arrangement came about. A demon and a human child traveling together was unheard of.

"Rin, there is no time to play. We are leaving." The beautiful demon spoke, with confidence in his voice. Using my power, I look deep within the demon, gazing at him intensely. I could see his soul. No two souls were alike, but his was as beautiful as his physical appearance. His soul was very big in size, and the color was very unique. With an electric blue center, outline by a deep reddish, pinkish color. His soul told me that he was a prideful angry demon, but it was slowly changing to a less angry and more content demon. _Is his soul changing because of Rin? _

"Aww, Lord Sesshomaru, can't we stay just a bit longer?" She asked in a whiney tone, grabbing both my hands, and holding them tightly. _So his name is Lord Sesshomaru. Such a perfect name for a beautiful demon such as him._

"We cannot." He simply says, beginning to walk away. Bringing me back to reality, I soon realize what was happening. It was time for my dear friend to leave, and I again would be left alone. Rin starts to whine at the mere thought of leaving me so soon. "Come along Rin." The little green demon commanded.

"Wait, how about you come with us?" She says, as if she had come up with the best idea ever. Sesshomaru stops in his tracks, as if maybe to hear my response. Gazing at Rin with a sadden expression, I shake my head.

"I wish I could Rin, But-" Rin laughs. Cutting me off.

"Don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru will not mind! Right Lord Sesshomaru?" Turning to glance at us, his eyes lingering on me a bit longer.

"Do what you want." He calmly says. He was not the issue though. I couldn't just abandon my poor mother. She had given up everything for me. She was cursed with the burden of giving birth to a child like me.

Rin, I cannot go with you, my mother needs me." I regrettably say. A disappointed expression appears on her face. If it wasn't for my mother, I would have jump at the chance to be able to travel with them. Spending time with Rin these past couple of days, not only had given me a playmate, but I had also develop quite strong feelings for the demon called Sesshomaru. My first ever crush. I was truly an odd child indeed. I had fallen for a daiyokai.

"I understand. Maybe we'll see each other again one day. Then we can play hide and seek" She said, embracing me one last time, and then returning to the side of my dear lord Sesshomaru_. I look forward to it. _

"Those eyes of yours is a bitter sweet curse." Lord Sesshomaru said, glancing at me, before walking away and disappearing into the dense forest, along with Rin, and the little green demon.

I walk back to my village, baffle at the parting words Sesshomaru spoke. Interrupting my thoughts, something hard had hit the side of my head. Falling to the ground, I look for the object that had impacted me. A huge common rock lay next to me on the ground. Upon looking, angry villagers, with weapons and torches in their hands were staring directly at me.

"I seen her with the demons! She truly is a curse!" The villagers mumble under their breathe. My mother rush to my side and pick me up, holding me in her arms as if I was baby. _They must have seen me with Rin and Lord Sesshomaru. _

"She's just a child, leave her alone." She yelled.

"Leave our village and no harm shall come to the child." With no other option, my mom leaves the village. She looks me in my eyes and smile.

"It isn't your fault sweetheart. People are scared of things they don't understand. There's a place I know we can go, where you can live and be yourself, without being judge, but you will have to work, understand?" My mother said, putting me down. I nod my head. I felt horrible. My mother suffered so much bacause of me.

After a few days of traveling we arrive at a huge black castle. The castle was surrounded by miasma. "Where are we?" I asked. "This is where we'll be living from now on." She said taking a feather out, and dropping it near the door. As soon as the feather touch the floor, the castle doors begin to open. A beautiful women with huge red eyes appeared at the entrance. She smirk at the mere sight of me.

"I knew you would come." The women said opening a fan, and hiding the bottom half of her face behind it.


End file.
